taylorswiftlifeandmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
Taylor Swift's 1st Phone Call with Tim McGraw
DJ: Hey a little bit ago we were talking about uh, songwriting and listening to songs and putting down what you feel in the song and um up next in the countdown is Taylor Swift and have you heard this song yet? Tim McGraw: I Have heard this song. DJ: Tim McGraw. And what what did you think the first time you heard it? Or how was the first time? Tim: It was awesome. Uh except for I didn't know if I should I should take it as a compliment or I should feel old. DJ: A ha ha ha Tim: I didn't know which one but the more, the more I hear it the more...I don't know if its true or not but I start taking it as a compliment and not that I feel that I'm old. I don't know if that's true but that's what I choose to think. DJ: Why don't we find out. Taylor is a compliment or uh he's old? Taylor: Oh its definitely a compliment. Yeah (Laughing) DJ: Tim McGraw meet Taylor Swift. Tim: Nice- Taylor: Nice to meet you. Tim: Nice to meet you, Taylor. How you doing? Taylor: I'm doing great. How are you doing? Tim: I'm doing good. Congratulations on your record. It's doing great. Taylor: Thank you so much. I'm just so excited. Thank you for uh having good music and everything. I swear I'm not a stalker. (laughing) DJ: Well- Taylor: The funny thing about this song is ya know, as a writer some of the songs that you write like 4 hours you'll do them writing a song and it'll be good and everything but, I wrote this one in literally 15 minutes and ya know I really didn't think anything about calling in Tim McGraw so. I kinda shelved it for like 3 months and never even thought that it was going to be a single. But um my label heard it and was like we're putting that out. (laughing) Tim: Well I'm glad ya did cuz um it's doing well for ya. DJ: So I- So I understand that you two guys have not talked. Tim: No. DJ: You haven't met. Tim: No. Taylor: No, we've never talked or met or anything. Tim: I sent her a message one time. I think with Entertainment Weekly or something like that. Oh I don't remember what show it was. I was doing an interview and they were going to interview Taylor the next day. So, I sent her a little message. So, I don't know if she got it or not. Taylor: Oh my God. They never gave that to me. Tim: They didn't? Ok well, there ya go. I did. (laughing) DJ: So I-I Taylor: We've just officially never never talked or messaged or anything. Tim: Not at all. DJ: So I thought, I think it's pretty brave to put out a song called Tim McGraw without maybe talking to Tim McGraw. Did you mind? Taylor: It was definitely kind of a chance. Ya know I did say anything bad in the song so I was kinda thinking ya know, he wouldn't take it too bad. Tim: Well, thank you for that. Thank you for not saying anything bad. I'm sure there's plenty that could've been said. Tell me- Taylor: Could you tell Faith that I said hello? Tim: I sure will. I sure will. And she loves the song too by the way. Taylor: Oh my gosh, she's awesome. Tim: I agree. DJ: This, this...Tell me about writing a song. Um did this, did this really happen Taylor: Well, yeah. I mean, I never really kinda went into this writing session on I'm gonna write a song called Tim McGraw. Um, yeah. because, that would just be weird. But um... (laughing) Taylor: I actually this this is kinda strange but I actually came up with the melody and ideas for this song in math class in my freshman year of high school. Tim: Now I feel old. Taylor: And um I was sitting there and was kind of started singing it to myself and I was going through a period where I was dating this guy that was going off to college and I knew we were gonna break up. So I started to think about all the things that I knew would remind him of me. And its kinda like a given one of all my friends ya know that my favorite songs are Tim McGraw songs. They just are. Tim: Aww, thank you. Taylor: And uh, you know so I kinda just thought about that first and so it pointed to the song and just sat down at that piano and wrote it with this co-writer who was kinda wondering if I was crazy or not but it turned out alright. And ya know, the funny thing is that I shelved this song for like 3 months and never never even played it for anybody, never even demoed it. And uh, then one time I was just goofing around and played it for my record label president and he goes "well thats your first single" (laughing) Taylor: And I'm like well Tim: Well you can write songs about me anytime, Taylor. (laughing) Taylor: That's awesome. There's a part two coming out next month. Tim: Alright, great. (laughing) Tim: Well congratulations cuz its your first single, first top ten hit and thats pretty exciting and I know you're off to the races here. You're just doing great and uh congratulations very exciting for you. Taylor: Awesome, its been so exciting. Tim, when are you gonna start like bringing out opening acts again? Tim: Um I dont know. I don't know. We'll have to look into that. (laughing) Taylor: Well I'll, I have someone who I think will be really perfect for it. Tim: ya do? What would- Taylor: Yeah. Tim: What would their name be? Taylor: Uh, um I think Taylor something. Tim: Something like that yeah. Taylor: But, Tim: Well I'll, I'll be more than happy to have you out with me. Taylor: Just consider it. DJ: Ah, well thats very good. You're pretty fearless Taylor Swift. I'll tell ya that. Tim: Right she's, she's gonna be forward this time. DJ: I think so. Country Countdown USA is now a booking agency as well. Tim: Absolutely. DJ: Hey Taylor, I know you're on the road, thank ya so much for joining us. Taylor: It was awesome and thank you. It was good to meet you Tim. Tim: You too. Good talking to you. Bye bye now. Taylor: Bye Tim: Good luck out there. Taylor: Thanks